


Wandering Prompts

by Sleepingalong



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepingalong/pseuds/Sleepingalong
Summary: So this one may be a little confusing, but I liked it enough to put it up.





	1. Safe space in a not so safe place

He winced when his head collided with the metal lockers, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes when a flash of pain shoots through his shoulder. Laughter was all he heard when Natasha and Kelly kicked him again and again, until he was softly groaning and barely moving.When he really didn't move again, the other girls giggled and whispered something and he heard a bag being zipped open. He didn't think much of it, he just hoped they would leave soon, but after a few seconds of silence something wet and cold was dumped over his head. Again the girls laughed, cackled even, but then they walked away, leaving him on the ground. He didn't dare to move, he was sure he had heard his ribs crack when they had pushed him into the garbage can.

"Thomas?" he hears a voice at the other end of the hallway. Footsteps come his was, but he still doesn't dare to move. Doesn't want to move. "Thomas!" the footsteps move faster until they come to a stop at his side. He shudders when the person lays a big hand on his shoulder. "Thomas, are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?"

He blinks a few times and realizes the hand belongs to Mr. Johnson, the intern that had taken over his art classes when Mr. Summers had fallen down the stairs and broke his hip. "Mr. Johnson?" the young man's voice sounded raspy and cracked, like he hadn't had anything to drink the whole day. Mr. Johnson - Mark - knew that it was a possibility. He had never seen the young man with anything to eat or drink, always sitting alone under a tree during lunch breaks or free periods.

"It's me, Thomas, you're safe." To Thomas, Mr. Johnson's voice was calming, he felt like he was finally safe. "Can you stand?"

Thomas had lost any sense of time and when he opened his eyes he didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered were Mr. Johnson's warm and strong arms picking him up and holding him close, repeatedly telling him that he'll be okay. After that, it seems that the young man had passed out.

Mark enters his office again, it was past seven p.m. and Thomas had been sleeping for about four hours now and the boy looked so peaceful that he did not want to wake him. He was worried, Thomas's parents hadn't called and he had no idea what to do with the young man once he woke up.

"Mr. Johnson?" Thomas' weak voice makes its way across the room and has the intern looking up. A soft smile appears on his face. "Call me Mark." 

* * *

A few weeks had gone by where nothing happened. Mark worried a lot about Thomas, but he never saw the young man anymore. he thought that Thomas may had changed schools, but that wasn't the case, so he was probably skipping his classes.

Mark sighed and ran his hand over his face. He was worried about Thomas, worried that he was beaten up again, worried that he was too afraid to even go to school. Shaking his head he walks towards his office, sitting on the couch where Thomas had been laying on five weeks ago.

 

In those five weeks, a lot had happened. Mark had become a teacher, finishing his internship with amazing grades. Mark had also turned 25 and moved into a new area. He was proud of what he had reached at this age, but not everyone shared his opinion. His parents hadn't been happy, they wanted him to become a doctor, like they were. So when graduation and his birthday came up, they went on a cruise, not bothering to even send a card.

Mark wasn't surprised, but he wasn't happy about it either. He had hoped his parents would've at least acknowledged him, but apparently that was too much to ask. But instead of focusing on his parents, he focused on the things that mattered. And grading. He really had to focus on grading these goddamn papers.

 

When mark is nearly finished grading his last paper, a soft knock sounds on his door. "Come on in," he calls when nothing happens after a few seconds. The door opens and a bloody Thomas appears. Tears are running over his bruised face, disappearing in the bloody mess. "Thomas!"

For a moment, Mark is too stunned to move, but then he stands up and rushes over to the young man. He takes him by the arm and leads him to the couch, ushering him to sit down while he grabs a towel for Thomas to press against his bleeding nose and lip.

They keep quiet for the next thirty minutes, Mark cleaning up Thomas as well as possible while Thomas tries to stop the continuous stream of tears. He is shaking and he doesn't know if it's from fear or from the cold water that had been thrown over him an hour ago. He knows he'll have to tell Mark what happened, but for now he just lets the man take care of him.

Another fifteen minutes later Mark finally finishes cleaning up all the blood and nursing Thomas' bruises. He would've made a great nurse, thinks Thomas, but he doesn't comment on it.

 

"Do you want to tell me what happened, Thomas?" Mark asks the young man, worry shining in his eyes. Thomas nods and then shakes his head. "Yeah... No, I don't actually, but I guess I should."

"It would be for the best. I don't want to push you, though." Mark shifts uncomfortably, not wanting to make things worse for the boy.

"I guess I should-, I wanna be honest with you. I- This is-" Thomas takes a deep breath, looking at Mark, who nods at him to go on, a small encouraging smile on his face. "I've been bullied since I came out last year. It started small, just pushing me aroun' you know? Then they started dragging me into the bathrooms or locker rooms at the football fields. They made me- They-" Thomas's breath hitches and a tear falls from his face, Mark's heart ache. He wanted to comfort the young man, but he knows it isn't the time for it. Now is the time for Thomas to tell his story.

"They made me do... things. Disgusting things, sayin' I like cuz I'm a sl-slut. I wanted to tell the counselor, but they made sure he wasn't available to me. Eventually I gave up. But then the beatings started, next to that other thing."

 

Thomas falls apart after telling all that, sobbing and shaking, seeking comfort in the other man's arms.


	2. Grocery store shoutings

Your whole day had been crap. First Jacob spilled his coffee all over you, after that Naomi managed to get a hole in the jacket she borrowed from you. Not even an hour later Ben made a scratch on your bike and damaged the paint. Now you're at the store because one of your housemates emptied the entire fridge after a break up with her "boyfriend".

Throwing all sorts of ice cream and cookies in the cart you walked towards the chocolate. On the other side of the isle a young man around your age comes walking towards the chocolate too. You eyed him up, he did the same, then you both dove for the last hazelnut chocolate bar, grabbing it at the exact same time. You both started pulling at the big chocolate bar, wanting it, needing it. Glaring at each other you kept pulling and pulling, hearing the chocolate break, but you didn't care.   
"Let go of it," you hissed, your face angry. The man looked even angrier. "You let go of it!"   
"I had it first!"   
"No you didn't!"  
"Hell yeah, I did!"  
You both kept pulling on the chocolate bar, cursing and calling each other names like little kids.

"Just let go of the fucking thing and choose another flavour, I need this one!" You were getting pretty desperate for that bar end the angry guy at the other end didn't make it any better. "For real? You expect me to just grab a fucking chocolate bar that I don't even like just because a whiney little girl is on her period?"   
"I am NOT on my period! And yes you should, because I've had a very bad day!" You were getting frustrated now, emotions running trough my body. "Well I don't care! I want this chocolate bar and I'm getting it, now give up already!" You could tell from the guy's face that he was determined to get the goddamn chocolate, but you were craving it.   
The stupid plastic wrap began to slip out of your solid grip. Your hands were sweaty, fingers cramping and you really hoped that the guy was having the same problem as you, because you knew you weren't going to be able to hold onto the bar much longer.   
"You don't understand, I fucking need this chocolate!" You kept trying to convince him to give you the bar, seeing this was your last chance on getting it. The man barked out a laugh. "Sure. It's not like you're going to die without it."   
"And neither are you, so give me the fucking chocolate bar!"

At the same moment you were yelling your last words, the chocolate went flying trough the air as it slipped from both of your hands. Your eyes went big as it sailed in the air, almost in slow motion. "No way."   
The stupid bar landed perfectly on top of the sweets in the strangers basket.

The guy looked at you with a smirk on his face. "I guess it was meant to be." Then he turned around and left for the registers.   
You were at the verge of tears as you saw the chocolate bar leave the store, your stomach aching and your head hurting. Almost crying you walked to the registers and paid, then walking outside, looking for your bike being reminded of the big scratch on the right side.   
That was when you broke. "Fuck." With tears streaming over your face you kicked the tire of a red beat up car, not noticing the person sitting inside of it. You went and leaned against the car, looking at the very noticeable scratch on your dark grey metallic bike. Sniffing you glared at the thing, not hearing the car door open as the owner of the red chevy stepped out.   
"Excuse me? Would you mind getting your perfect little ass off of my car window? I'm trying to enjoy my chocolate." You turned around, a bit startled. It was the guy from before.   
The guy seemed to notice the same thing because he groaned. "Seriously?"  
"What?"  
"You're crying because you didn't get your chocolate bar?"  
"No, I'm crying because I've had an extremely bad day! My fucking assistant made a huge scratch on my bike while parking it while I had a meeting, one of my employees managed to throw a cup of steaming hot coffee over me and my client left me for another company because she thought I was too young!" You were so angry that you'd yelled all of that at his face.   
Your eyes went wide when you realised that and you hung your head in shame. You expected him to laugh at you or just leave, but that didn't happen. Instead his hand was placed on your shoulder and you looked up. On his face was a concerned look. "I'm sorry that had to happen to a pretty girl like you." He sounded like he meant it and his body language told you the same, but you didn't fully believe him. Frowning you looked at him, your body tense but not pulling away from his touch. "My name is Christian, by the way. Christian Ryder." He pulled his hand away from your shoulder and held it out for you to shake. You wiped away your tears before shaking his hand. "Robyn Jacobs, nice to meet you."

You don't know how it had happened, but you and Chris were now sitting on the couch, watching supernatural and eating your just-bought ice cream. You were leaning against Christian, smiling as you watched Dean slice off some vampires head.   
As the time passed on your eyelids grew more tired every second and soon you were half asleep on Christians lap. You never noticed the soft kiss pressed to your forehead and the blanket clumsily being spread over you as you entered another world in your dreams. You also didn't notice how you clung to Chris when he tried to move away to leave you sleeping on the couch, how he set the empty ice cream pints on the small coffee table and moved to make you lie as comfortable as possible, while he himself fell asleep with his neck in an uneasy position. As you both slept, a new episode started.


	3. You're the only one

My "I vote Big Hero 6." wasn't met with a lot of enthusiasm. Hell, it only got 2 out of 32 votes. Instead they all chose for some stupid movie called "paper towns". I sat there looking grumpy for the rest of dinner and after I went to sit in the yard with my book instead of going to the living room with the rest of the group. I was so caught up in the story of the young wizard Harry that I didn't hear the back door open. Nor did I hear the soft footsteps or Chris sitting down next to me.

"Robyn." His voice brought me back to the here and now. Looking up I saw him with two big cups of steaming hot chocolate. "Oh... er.. hey," I replied shyly. I've had a crush on him for forever, so him sitting right next to me was a pretty big deal. "Hey," he smiled softly. "I brought you some hot coco." I took the cup from him, blushing a bit. "Thank you."

"So, why don't you want to watch paper towns?" Chris faced me so I put my book down and looked at him. His eyes told me that he really was interested in what I had to tell. I shrugged. "Because I didn't like the book." He laughs. "The book couldn't have been that bad."

"It really was, in my opinion."

"So why Big Hero, then? I mean, I know you've seen it at least three times, I've heard the soundtrack through the walls," he told me with a smile on his face. I felt my face heating up. "Oh my god, that's so embarrassing!" Hiding my face in my scarf I looked away. He must think I'm a child now. "Why would that be embarrassing?"  
Is he seriously asking me that? I'm a 21-years-old woman and I watch Disney! I heard something rustling and then a voice close to my ear said: "I love Disney movies."

I shivered and then felt an idea coming up. "Would you... wouldyouliketowatchitwithme?" I blurted right out.

He shook his head in confusion. "Say that again and now slowly, please?"   
"Well... Would you like to watch Big Hero 6 with me? In my room. We could let the door open! Or if you're uncomfort-" Chris cut me off by pressing his finger against my lips. "I would love to."

So that's how we landed on my bed, a bowl of popcorn on my lap and me pressed to Chris' side, watching one of my favorite Disney movies. Chris was rubbing small circles on my lower back, my eyes almost falling shut. Hiro just started making suits for his friends and Immortals from Fall out boy was playing. "Chris?"

"Hmm? What is it?" he sounded like he also was getting ready to drift off to sleep. "Why did you want to watch it with me?" I knew it was maybe not the best time to ask, but I had to know. His body shook under me. He was laughing. I sat up and looked at him, I'm sure I looked really insecure at that moment. Was he laughing at me? Biting my lip I was about to turn away, but his arms sneaked around me, pulling me into him. "Isn't it obvious, Robyn? I like you. A lot."

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't believe it! Chris Ryder likes me. Me!   
Chris' fingers snapped in front of me. "Robyn?"

"Huh?" Looking up at Chris I saw he was wearing a big grin. "What is it?"   
"Nothin'" he shook his head.

"It's not nothing! Tell me!" I laughed, I couldn't help it. "Please?"  
"You tend to think out loud," he now laughed fully as my face turned crimson. I can't believe I said that out loud. He probably thinks I'm stupid now. I hid my face, groaning. "I'm such an idiot..."

Chris' hand comes up to cup my face and a moment later his lips are on mine. Closing my eyes I lean into the kiss, placing one hand on the back of his neck. For a moment we are both in outer space. My stomach was making weird rounds and my head was spinning. It was a sweet, long kiss, both of us just enjoying the feeling of our lips touching, exchanging all sorts of tingles.  
Pulling away I look at him with awe. How can a man like him like me? Chris' eyes are twinkling like little stars in heaven, enchanting me. "Wow..." he sighs. "If I'd known that you could kiss like that I would've done this a lot earlier." I blushed furiously. "You don't mean that."

"But I do."


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one may be a little confusing, but I liked it enough to put it up.

"So, about this party tonight. Are you still coming?" Cat drops herself on my lap and smiles sweetly. I look at her with a sour look on my face. Like I'd ever want to go to a party with three crazy lesbians and a freaky bisexual. The girl had been begging me to go to this party in some club a few towns over. For weeks I'd been holding it off, saying I'd think about it, but now there was no way around it. "Please, please, pleeeeeaaseee..." Cat begs me, making those big weird eyes, blinking furiously. "What are you even trying to do, Catherine?"

"I'm trying to convince you to come!" The girl on my lap starts bouncing up and down, and I groan, this girl is going to drive me mad one day. "This better be a damn good party, Cat," I warn her before shoving her off me. At that exact same moment, our professor enters the room and everyone shuts their mouths. Except for Cat, who smirks and winks at me. "Believe me, baby, this is completely your scene." She says it like there's some other meaning of the word, but I don't pay her any attention for the rest of the professor's lecture.

~~

Hours later I make my way to my apartment, followed by three utterly mad lesbians, Cat being one of them. The other two, Sylvia and Jill had been waiting outside of the school, with sunglasses on and four frappuccinos, taking selfies like their lives depended on it. Jill tells me that Denver - who calls their son Denver? - couldn't make it because he had to babysit his little sister.

When we make it into my apartment, Cat makes a beeline for my closet and I dive into my bathroom, showering quickly. Just when I start singing some weird song Cat and I were obsessed with last summer, Jill walks in to ask me what kind of pizza I want. We're chill like that (okay, and I doubt a lesbian would want to do naked things with me).

After washing my hair I step out of the shower and rub lotion on my still wet skin before drying off and walking towards my room, where Cat has laid out my outfit for the night and is putting on some skimpy purple dress herself. I shoot her a look that says "Seriously?" before looking over the outfit she picked out for me. My black jeans that look sort of leathery and a white t-shirt that says Kiss my ass. I snort but grab a pair of my selected "sexy" underwear before pulling on my clothes.

Just when I walk back to the bathroom, my doorbell rings and Sylvia shrieks "PIZZA", making me run to the door and opening it before the madwoman can even get up. The pizza boy stands there with three enormous boxes and a plastic bag with drinks, smiling slightly - probably because he heard Sylvia let out that inhumane noise. I relieve the poor guy of the pizzas and drinks and then gave him 30 bucks and my phone number, winking at him before I close the door.

When I turn around Cat is there, leaning against the wall, smirking. I raise my eyebrows, daring her to say anything, but she just takes the drinks and sets them down on the small table in my living room.

We eat quickly, the girls eating half a pizza each, meaning we (I) have leftovers for when we get back. Sylvia and Jill change in my room, having their hair and make-up done already. Cat is cleaning the living room - the clean freak - and I take my time in the bathroom, taking out my eyeliner and mascara. I make a few simple lines, making my cat-like eyes stand out and smirk, I look a little bit like Magnus Bane, my all-time crush. After admiring myself for a little bit longer I run my hand through my hair, deciding to let it be. As a finishing touch I put on some cologne and then I'm ready to go.

~~

We're taking Jill's car since she'll be driving our drunk asses back too. The girl never drinks, she says it's because she doesn't like the taste, but I think she's afraid of losing control. But who am I to judge?

It's only when Jill says that we're almost there that my heart starts hammering in my chest and I blink a few times to ensure myself that it's real. "Cat?" I ask, my voice coming out smaller than I intended. "Please tell me that we're not going to Seduction?" The girl nods and grins, not picking up on my discomfort. I can hear the blood running through my veins as I try to keep my breathing even. "Cat, I don't think I'm allowed in there."

"Oh don't worry, I already arranged a VIP booth for us, and you're 24!"

And that's how I end up inside. I haven't been here for three years and a lot had changed since then. There are new bouncers, though one looked really familiar and he did seem to recognize me too. I had been given the choice between multiple colors of bracelets, and I had picked two and put them in my pocket because I didn't know if I wanted people to approach me or not.

 

I go to out private booth and sit down with a relieved sigh, Cat and Syl wanted to dance first and Jill is getting drinks, giving me some time to relax. And to think.

The last time that I was here I left with my arm broken in two places, a ripped out eyebrow piercing, and my whole body bruised. The owner told me to never come back again. He never even gave me my last paycheck.

Yeah, I used to work here, behind the bar in the VIP section, where all the rich men show off their boys or just come to watch and enjoy themselves. Talking about rich men, I wonder if Lucian is still here...

 

"HOTSHOT! Why are you still sitting here, you need to dance babe!" An already tipsy Cat drops herself on my lap for the second time this day and this time I shave her off. "I'm waiting for Jill, Catty-baby. She's getting us drinks."

Cat looks at me grumpily, but then her face lights up, so I turn around, expecting to see Jill with the drinks, but instead I see a tall muscular man standing right in front of me. My eyes run over his body, that's covered in tattoos until I see his face and I gasp lowering my eyes again. "Master Lucian, sir!"

I close my eyes, hanging my head and wait for the leather straps to hit me in the head, just like it always happened when Master George caught me not paying attention to my surroundings. Cat has gotten really silent behind me, I only hear her soft breaths, but then she moves and walks away, leaving me alone with the giant Dom. I want to look back, beg her to get back here, but I know that would be disrespectful to the Dom in front of me, so I keep still, trembling slightly.

"Chris? Will you look at me please?" Master Lucian's voice is deep and soft and sends shivers up my spine. I slowly lift my head, but my eyes stay downcast. "Chris, look up," he orders now, still with a soft voice. After half a minute I finally look up, looking right into the soft eyes that I still remember from years ago.

"Hey there, Chrissy."


	5. Soulmate

remember my mum giving me the slip of paper on the morning of my birthday, with the first words that my true love will say to me. I had put it in my jean pocket and not really bothered looking at it. I wasn't all that interested in meeting my true love (or any love at all). Since it was summer and all my friends were spending their holidays with their family in Europe or in some foreign country overseas, I had been hanging around the city on my own. Mostly I had been working in the little bookstore of old Mrs. Jones, spending my time dusting off the books and cleaning the shelves and giving tourists directions to the nearest motel. But not today. As it was my birthday, Mrs. Jones insisted that I took the day off. 

So here I am, walking around town, listening to some song called "We don't have to take our clothes off" and no idea where I'm even going to go. On my right is the small abandoned playground where he and I used to play. Standing still for a moment I can hear the laughter on the background, daddy yelling that it's time to leave. I can almost see the way that we sat on those swings, trying to kick the clouds away, freeing the sun so it would shine brightly. I sigh and shake my head, continuing to walk through the sleepy city. 

Somewhere at the end of the road the Starbucks sign is flickering. They sure need to do something about that. Deciding that I could use an ice cold frappuccino I walk in, eyeing the other costumers. There aren't many. In the back corner there's a emo guy popping his gum and eating a blueberry muffin. At the same time. Gross. Two seats away from him are two girls with Chai tea lattes. I'd recognize those everywhere. And then there's an old couple at the other end of the store, in front of them are two large cappuccinos and a chocolate chip cookie they're bunching on. They look so in love that it almost makes me puke. 

Walking to the counter I take a look at the guy standing behind it. He's extremely good-looking with his dark blue eyes and light brown hair. "Welcome to Starbucks, Can I take your order?" he asks me with a smile. I can't help but smile back. "I'm dying for an ice cold Java chip frappuccino. Biggest size you have please." He nods and his colleague, whom I hadn't noticed at all, starts making it right away. "Would you like something sweet with that?" he asks me with a wink. Is this guy flirting with me?! "Um, yeah... maybe. You don't have any smaller muffins than those do you? Because I really can't eat that whole thing..." 

The guy scratched the back of his neck. "Well... no. But I could cut it in half and charge half the price?" His colleague snorts and shakes his head. "No you can't. What's your name?"   
"Nicky."  
"Cool. I'm Adam, this is Chris." Adam tells me. I nod and smile at him, but my gaze lands on Chris again. "Just give me that muffin then, I'll just throw the rest away when I'm full." No, you won't and you know it. "No!" Chris gasps. "You can't throw away that goodness!" He's right... 

I bite my lip. "You know what, forget the muffin. Just give me my ice cold java chip, please." Well, that's about 650 calories less. Still too many. Chris' eyes widen. "No, that's not what I meant!" He really looks upset. Oopsies. It's quiet for a while. Emo guy and the two girls just left and the old couple are gushing over something. Then Adam bursts out in laughter. "Just give her the muffin, Chrissy! And here's your frappuccino, my lady. That would be 7 dollars, please." I give him the money, taking the big cup of the ice cold goodness. Chris hands me my muffin and I walk out, waving to the two with my muffing filled hand. "I'll see you guys around!" 

I walk out, sipping my drink. It's even quieter compared to when I entered. The air seems even more suffocating and I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand. It's way too hot out to be walking around any farther, but I'm miles away from home. Not that you want to go home. I curse, I hate the negativity that's settled in my mind ever since I came back from London. London...  
I shake my head. "No." I tell myself. "You're not going down that path again." To prove it to myself I take a huge bite of my muffing and a big sip of my drink, causing a brainfreeze. "Darn."   
It's only then that I see that there's more than just my name written on my cup. 

"Have you turned 18 already?" 

It says. I stare at it surprised for a moment before setting my beverage and muffin down and diving into my pockets. I find my keys, 2 sets of earphones - next to the ones that are plugged into my phone, some change and then finally the crumbled piece of paper my mom gave me this morning. I unfold it with shaking hands. 

"Welcome to Starbucks, Can I take your order?" 

"Darn." I say for a second time before stuffing everything back in my pockets and picking up my cup and the chocolate bomb before running back toward the Starbucks and entering it ungracefully. Chris looks up startled and Adam has a broad grin on his face. "Hey Chris," I say a bit breathless. "How about we share that muffin?"


End file.
